spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Calaz
Welcome! Post If it's alright with you I'll write Plankton's Jam. How long do you want the episodes to be? --KING BOB! (talk) 06:39, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Raw Should I change the airdates to August because most of the airdates have happened in the UK. Episode Ideas I have ideas for PLWTR. You May Kiss The Laptop - Plankton and Karen go fir a romantic meal at The Krusty Krab but Mr. Krabs sees this as an excuse to steal the formula. I Love The Box - Karen goes on a vacation leaving Plankton to his own devices. Plankton creates a box that looks like Karen and starts doing weird things like taking it on dates. I'll make the cards if you use them -KING BOB! (talk) 06:51, July 17, 2015 (UTC) I got an idea for the show. Time Machine Madness - Plankton decided to build a time machine to teleport Mr.Krabs into the future, however, he accidentaly falls into it. He meets older versions of the main characters and the cemetery where Mr.Krabs and Karen were buried. He likes it at first but things start to go horribly wrong. Can you make it a 30-minute special -New Kelp City (talk) 17:42, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Movie Scene I have wrote a scene for the movie. The scene is about Karen realising Plankton's absence and thinking he has been taken prisoner. She gets help from Mr. Krabs and they head off to Neptune's castle where they meet Plankton's Neptune clone. (Scene cuts to The Chum Bucket, Karen is looking at photos of Plankton) Karen: Plankton, my sweetie. I just hope you're safe and the plan has actually worked. Thinking about it, you have been gone for quite a while. Sheldon, where are you? Oh no, you haven't been sentenced to the dungeon have you? I must save him! (puts on a coat and heads over to The Krusty Krab. She bursts through the door) Squidward: Welcome back, setting up another trick I suppose. Karen: Unfortunately no. I need you to take me to Neptune's fortress. Squidward: Me? I can't! Mr. Krabs: (enters) Plankton hasn't been put in his dungeon has he? Karen: I can't be sure but he has been gone for a while. Mr. Krabs: I can't miss this! SpongeBob! (scene cuts to Karen, Squidward, Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob driving towards Neptune's castle. After 5 secs the scene cuts back to Plankton in the Indian Himalayas.) Hope you enjoyed and will use it in the movie! -KING BOB! (talk) 18:04, July 25, 2015 (UTC) hello I accept I accept your idea. -KING BOB! (talk) 07:31, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Logo Can you change the logo to say "wiki" at the bottom. -'NKC!' (talk) 14:34, July 27, 2015 (UTC) -UPDATE: Thanks! PS Did anyone find a poster because it's currently in theaters PLWTR Episode Idea I have an episode idea Life in Jail: Mr. Krabs calls the police on Plankton for stealing the formula and now and he must survive in jail. I can write and direct if you want and if you want, you can help me. Itsshehahnbro (talk) 02:14, July 30, 2015 (UTC)User: ItsshehahnbroItsshehahnbro (talk) 02:14, July 30, 2015 (UTC) You Can Make The Title Card For PLWTR Life in Jail, can you make the title card? Itsshehahnbro (talk) 05:39, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Finished PLWTR 12b *on the Chum Bucket. *Plankton: Karen, I think I have got it! The machine that will get me that formula! *Karen: All I see is a giant curtain. *Plankton: It’s whats behind the curtain, my computer wife. Behold! curtain and a flamethrower is seen. *Karen: Wow, what is it? *Plankton: It’s a flamethrower. You see, all I have to do it shoot it at the Krusty Krab, destroying everything including the safe that holds the formula. Then, with the smoke and ashes all around, Krabs can’t see me make my move! evilly. *Karen: Great. I can’t wait to see how you screw it up this time. *Plankton: You just wait. I’ll be back with the formula or I won’t come back at all! Chum Bucket. Scene cuts to outside the Chum Bucket. Plankton is seen aiming his flamethrower at the Krusty Krab. Get ready to say your prayers, Krabs! Krusty Krab. Krusty Krab explodes. Now is my chance! to the Krusty Krab which is now completely destroyed. *Mr. Krabs: What is this?! Why, this can only be the work of… Plankton running with the formula. Gasps Plankton! *Plankton: Looks like I have finally stolen your formula, Krabs! *Mr. Krabs: Oh no, you haven’t! SpongeBob, after him! *SpongeBob: kitchen Yes, sir! outside towards Plankton. Stops and looks around. Where is he? *Plankton: Down here, you idiot! Use your eyes for once! *SpongeBob: under shoe and sees Plankton. Oops sorry. Plankton off shoe. Well, looks like you’re not getting the formula this time! *Mr. Krabs: outside You! You destroyed me restaurant, burned me money out a dollar covered with ashes which crumbles and attempted to steal me formula! I am not letting ye get away this time. No, sir! I’m calling the police. *Plankton: Sorry? *Mr. Krabs: Sorry ain’t getting you out of this mess. out phone. Hello, police. Yes I’d like to report a attempted theft and a destruction of property. is heard from the phone. What?! Yes, I’ll hold. is heard playing from his phone. Scene cuts to police cars and caution tape surrounding the Krusty Krab. *Officer John: Plankton and puts him in his pocket. You’re going away for a long time, mac. in car and drives. Scene cuts to Bikini Bottom Jail. Plankton is seen in a prison uniform. Pushes Plankton to tiny cell. Get in. I hope a 3 year sentence teaches you your lesson. cell and leaves. *Plankton: Well, this isn’t so bad. At least now, I don’t have to deal with having to steal that formula anymore. I guess this isn’t so bad. And I’m also surrounded by other criminal geniuses. Yeah. opens up. Huh? *Officer John: Lunch time! *Plankton: What are we having? *Officer John: Gruel. Now, lets go, pipsqueak. cuts to cafeteria. Here. Plankton on chair and sets a tray of gruel in front of him. Heh, sucker. *Plankton: Hey, fellow cell mates! What are you in for? *Harold: Well, look what we have here. *Charlie: A freshman. *Harold: You know what we do to freshmen here? *Plankton: Uhhhh… Pass? *Harold: Well, let me show you. cracks their knuckles. Off-screen fighting is heard along with Plankton screaming. *Officer John: Lunch time is over! stops fighting. Plankton is seen with a black eye and bruises. *Plankton: Help me. shows Plankton by phone with officer John. *Officer John: You get one phone call. *Plankton: Okay. phone. *Karen: Hello? *Plankton: Karen, you’ve got to help me! *Karen: So how did you fail this time? *Plankton: I am in jail! You’ve got to help me! *Karen: Well, I would if I had some money. *Plankton: Well, we’ve got to have some money! *Karen: Well, we own a restaurant that has never had a single customer so where does the money come from? *Plankton: Good point. *Karen: Well, I assume you have to get beat up by prisoners right? *Plankton: how do you know? *Karen: You’re a little midget in jail. What do you expect? *Plankton: whispers Karen, can you give me some weapons? *Karen: Whatever. I’ll be there in 15 minutes. *Plankton: Thanks. Bye, honey. cuts to Karen coming to jail to give Plankton some stuff. *Karen: Here you go, honey. Plankton cake. *Plankton: flamethrower inside cake. Thanks, honey. at Karen. Scene cuts to the cafeteria. Hello, fellow prisoners. *Charlie: Well, look who it is. Here for another beating? *Plankton: No, it is you that will be needing a beating. out flamethrower. *Harold: Is that… *Plankton: Yes! A flamethrower. You’re not as stupid as you look! flamethrower at wall making a hole. Hole opens to girls change room. A bunch of naked girls cover their parts. Sits in chair. Now, I am the ruler of this prison and it is you that are the slaves! *Prisoners: Yes, Plankton. You are the leader, we are the slaves. *Officer John: Get in Puff! *Mrs. Puff: Back in here because of that headache, SpongeBob. on Plankton, crushing flamethrower. Stands up. *Plankton: in Mrs. Puff’s butt I hate my life. out and trys to walk away, but gets surrounded by crimals. Mommy. off screen fighting is heard. Help! Thats the script edit it if you want. VG If you are still writing Spongy Questions #2, TCPL asks SpongeBob 'Why are you a rectangle if your family are circles?' Also the questions on the blog can still be used. -KING BOB! (talk) 11:09, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Uhh Nevermind. Just put my two other question on the Number 2 episode. So I could have soo much question answered by me. Also to Benjamin I wanna write for the series also. Cuz i'm TCPL and i'm Daniel. SB Remade Episode Ratings Don't put ratings until the episode comes out because the rating may be different. Da Brownie! Can You Write The Rest Of The Splinter Remade • episode starts at the Krusty Krab; SpongeBob counts down the seconds remaining on his watch as Mr. Krabs prepares to unlock the door • SpongeBob: 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, whoa! Open for business! • Squidward: Yeah, whoo. • SpongeBob: Oh, Mr. Krabs, Mr. Krabs, can I do it today? Huh? Can I? Can I do it? • Mr. Krabs: laughs I suppose you can have the honor today, lad. • turns the closed sign to open and laughs and whoops. SpongeBob runs into Krusty Krab kitchen. • SpongeBob: Better get some patties from the freezer. to freezer then trips and falls in a hole. Huh? Where am I? What is this place? bunch of splinters everywhere. Ugh. This place is filled splinters. What can I do?! There is no exit and this place is filled with splinters! I guess I have got to keep walking until I find a exit. down a path while getting poked by splinters Scene cuts to the Krusty Krab. • Squidward: SpongeBob, I need one krabby patty. SpongeBob? Is this a dream come true? Is he finally gone from my life? falls from his cheek. Yes! dancing. • Mr. Krabs: Mr. Squidward! Belay that dancing! Where is our fry cook, SpongeBob? • Squidward: Who knows and better yet, who cares? • Mr. Krabs: Well, we need our frycook so if SpongeBob is not here, who should we get to cook the patties? • Patrick: Hey guys. I’ll have one… uh… • Mr. Krabs: Hmm. Patrick, how would like to work here? • Patrick: Uhhh, okay. • Mr. Krabs: Okay, then, you are working here until SpongeBob comes back. Now, get to the kitchen! • Patrick: Yes, boss! to kitchen. Scene cuts to SpongeBob walking in the hole. SpongeBob is covered in splinters. • SpongeBob: Ow. So many wood chips. There has got to be a way out of here. Just keep walking, SpongeBob. But, I can’t, SpongeBob. Yes you can, SpongeBob. No, I cant, SpongeBob Yes, you… wait you’re right just take a rest. Splinters are on the ground. Ow! Help! growling is heard. Hello? Is somebody there? becomes louder. I’m warning you. gets louder. Stay back! I’m warning you. Uh, I gotta run. and runs. Gets cornered and footsteps are heard. A giant wooden monster comes. Were you the one growling? • Wood Monster: Silence, mortal being! You shall address me by my proper title, the Splinter King. • SpongeBob: Splinter King? • Splinter King: That’s my name. Don’t wear it out. • SpongeBob: So why were you chasing me? • Splinter King: You have invaded our private sanctuary. • SpongeBob: Who’s our? • Splinter King: Me and the other splinters. We thought we escaped you mortal creatures but looks like we were wrong because you found us and ruined our peaceful life and now, you must be destroyed. to SpongeBob slowly. Scene cuts to the Krusty Krab. • Patrick: This back scratcher is amazing. back with spatula. Turns around and sees mustard. Ooh, mustard! to mustard and falls in hole. Where am I? So many splinters! Ahhh! • SpongeBob: far away Ahhhh! • Patrick: What was that? It sounds like SpongeBob! to where screaming is coming from. Scene cuts to the Splinter King cornering SpongeBob. • SpongeBob: Help! • Splinter King: I’ve got you now! toward SpongeBob then stops. Ow! What the hell, you stupid… looks and sees Patrick punched the Splinter King. • SpongeBob: Patrick! • Patrick: Me! • SpongeBob: Patrick, you saved me. • Patrick: Yeah, I did. SpongeBob. • SpongeBob: Patrick? • Patrick: Yeah? • SpongeBob: We should run. • Patrick: Good Call. and Patrick run screaming. The Splinter King is chasing them. Can you write the rest? Please send it to me by Wednesday. Thanks. Da Brownie Love The Episode The Splinter Remade was great. No need editing. The episode will be here Saturday. Thanks. Da Brownie Can you do the title cards JUST for Time Travellers episodes 8 and 9. Yeah. Can you do it for just episodes 8 and 9 as I have two for 10 that I'm doing for and 11 you or me could do. --Come on, we can use the Tardis. I assume everybody knows what the Tardis is, unless you've really not been paying attention. (talk) 07:13, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Time Machine Hey. I'll try to finish this. I am really busy with Remade and Planktopolis and I'm going on vacation soon so I'll try to do this after I finish Planktopolis. I'll postpone Kingshire and finish this first and I'll try to have it done by next week. Da Brownie Chats From Da Brownie Would you like to join chat? Da Brownie I'm Off I'm off of chat mister Da Brownie Finished Planktopolis *at Chum Bucket in the evening. Plankton is seen using his scope to spy on the Krusty Krab. *Plankton: Look at this! It makes me sick! *Karen: Plankton, what are you complaining about this time? *Plankton: Oh, my computer wife, just the usual. Krabs having everyone respecting him, me having no one respecting me. *Karen: Oh, that’s okay. I respect… (cracks out laughing) I respect… (starts laughing again) I respect you. (laughs again) *Plankton: See? No respect. None at all. Well, that’s all going to change soon. *Karen: Oh no. you’re up to something. *Plankton: Come, my computer wife. Let me show you my latest project. (scene cuts to Chum Bucket laboratory.) Well, Karen, here it is. out a remote control. *Karen: What does it do? *Plankton: Well, it emits a satellite to the brain waves of all citizens of Bikini Bottom, making them my slaves! The last time, I tried this, I failed, but this time, no one will stop me. Now, get ready. button and large satellite comes out of the Chum Bucket. Waves come out of it and he waves go to the Krusty Krab, controlling every customer. *Customers: All hail Plankton. All hail Plankton. *Mr. Krabs: bathroom with wallet Oh money. Sweet, precious money. *Customers: outside All hail Plankton. All hail Plankton. *Mr. Krabs: Eh? What’s with all this racket. bathroom. Hey, keep it… Huh? *Customers: All hail Plankton. *Mr. Krabs: All hail… gasps Plankton?! So, he is hypnotizing me customers? Well, I’m not going to let him take away my customers. SpongeBob! Get over here! waits SpongeBob? *SpongeBob: from kitchen All hail Plankton. *Mr. Krabs: Oh no. The day has finally come. The apocalypse. Plankton has finally done it. Now, the whole city will be under his control. Well, I guess I will have to stop him myself to Chum Bucket. Plankton, I would like to have a word with ye! *Plankton: comes. Hello, Krabs. You like my new city? *Mr. Krabs: You! You’re sick! *Plankton: You are lucky I didn’t chose to hypnotize you. *Mr. Krabs: I would rather be hypnotized than live like this! *Plankton: Don’t worry! I have got something better for you! Seize him! *Bikini Bottomites: to Plankton. All hail Plankton. *Mr. Krabs: and runs outside the Chum Bucket. *More People: All hail Plankton. *Mr. Krabs: What should I do? at people. Kicks Fred. *Fred: robotic voice My leg. down. *Mr. Krabs: Fred as trampoline and jumps over all people. You’ll never get me, you bilge rats! away. *Plankton: That’s right, you fool! Run! Run! My cameras will find you. evilly. Scene cuts to the next day morning. The city is seen filled with graffiti and fire and the Krusty Krabs’ sign has been changed to the Krappy Krab. My dream city has finally come. *Karen: I’m surprised you pulled this off. *Plankton: Thanks for the support, my computer wife. Now, it’s time for the next part of my plan. *Karen: What is it? *Plankton: I am going to rename this city. From now on, Bikini Bottom is Planktopolis! out microphone and yells in microphone Slaves, put in my new sign. looks at cameras and sees slaves putting new sign. Now, this city is perfect. evilly. Huh? What’s this? Mr. Krabs leaving town. *Mr. Krabs: There is nothing left for me here anymore. I’m just going to leave with all I need. out money. Cries and walks away. *Plankton: Oh, this is too good! at camera. Mr. Krabs is leaving then stops and turns around. What?! Why isn’t he leaving?! *Mr. Krabs: Eh? Patrick fighting other Bikini Bottomites. *Bikini Bottomites: All hail Plankton. *Patrick: Answer my question! Is mayonnaise an instrument?! *Bikini Bottomites: All hail Plankton. *Plankton: What?! Why isn’t that starfish hypnotized?! *Karen: Looks like your plan had flaws. *Plankton: What do you mean? *Karen: It is clear he has no brain so you can’t hypnotize him. *Plankton: Well, it doesn’t matter. Let’s see what our friend, Krabs is up to? at camera *Mr. Krabs: Patrick, you haven’t gotten hypnotized? *Patrick: What? *Mr. Krabs: Never mind. Let’s go. *Patrick: Where are we going? *Mr. Krabs: To stop Plankton! Patrick and runs past Bikini Bottomites. Bikini Bottomites are chasing them. *Plankton: Stop me? Well, they have another thing coming. cuts to later that night. They should be here soon. Krabs and Patrick break in the Chum Bucket. *Mr. Krabs: Freeze, Plankteron! *Plankton: You freeze! Slaves! *Bikini Bottomites: All hail Plankton. All hail Plankton. *Mr. Krabs: and grabs Patrick away. Come on, Patrick! Alright, Plankton, where are you? *Plankton: Right here. out device and presses button. *Bikini Bottomites: All hail Plankton. *Mr. Krabs: The button. That’s how he is controlling everyone. Oh, Plankton! *Plankton: What? *Mr. Krabs: This! on Plankton and the device, destroying the device and bringing back all Bikini Bottomites. *Nat: Huh? *Harold: Where am I? *Mr. Krabs: Listen up, everybody, Plankton hypnotized you all to work for him. *Bikini Bottomites: growl *Plankton: Sorry? screams and off-screen fighting is heard. Da Brownie Chat Join chat, mister. Get Back To Chat Get back to chat mister Da Brownie